


Only a Few Steps Behind

by china_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, because of course, being a werewolf sucks, the Black parents are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: One full moon during the summer between fifth and sixth year, Sirius and Remus manage to steal a small moment of time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Only a Few Steps Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by both the encouragement of a great friend and a fragment of a Richard Siken poem from Twitter @sikenpoems.

His breath exploded from his lungs in a painful huff as he was crushed to the wall, sweaty hair falling into his bloodied face, his arm stung with the pinch of fingers gripping too tightly, the tip of a wand digging sharply under his chin, but he grinned in victory nonetheless.

He’d made it.

“What in the bloody **fuck** do you think you’re doing, pulling a stunt like that? I didn’t think you’d be here, and then _Apparating_ _in_ last-minute…”

Sirius shut him up with a bruising kiss and dropped his own wand with a clatter, hands trembling as they unbuttoned the shirt pressed against his chest and dragged it over Remus’ head; letting that, too, unceremoniously drop. 

“I know, I know, my father...” he mumbled through lips too busy kissing their apologies to articulate them properly, hands fumbling with Rem’s belt buckle. He ignored the end as it slapped against his leg when he pulled it free, pushing at the trousers in haste as Remus wriggled free of them.

Remus kicked the bundle of clothes and wands towards the side of the room, hands holding on to Sirius’ face as their lips slid and parted and they breathed together. While the transfiguration would include Sirius’ expensive robes, the transformation would not be as kind and his clothes were threadbare enough without adding more mending charms to the fraying fabrics.

Tasting copper, Remus searched Sirius’ face and he raised his fingers to press feather-light at a gash in his hairline. His dark locks hid how much blood there was, but it smeared claret through his arched eyebrow and across a high cheekbone. “Let me-”

“Not a chance, you need your strength, it’s tiring enough to Apparate all the way here. We’ll get it in the morning.”

Sirius watched a frown crease Remus’ face and tugged playfully on an early-greying curl. “C’mon, Moony, there’s only a few more minutes until the rise, let me snog my boyfriend until then.”

“You shouldn’t stay there,” Remus said, his voice full of carefully-bridled rage. “You  _ know _ that Effie and Monty would take you in a heartbeat-“

“And you shouldn’t have to be hidden in the Scottish Moors, but here we are.” Sirius wiped his hand across his forehead irritably. “Just let me kiss you and tell you that everything is going to be okay.”

It wasn’t a kiss as much as a battle of wills: two young men against the ticking of the clock. Hands groped with no finesse and teeth clattered in a desperate need to escape the knowing what had happened and what was yet to come.

Remus tore away with a gasp of pain and Sirius cowered into the corner while the curse tore at his boyfriend. Padfoot whined as he waited for the screaming to stop and the growling to start.

In the morning, they took their time to tend to each others’ wounds with care.

They both knew there were scarier monsters than wolves for them outside the Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem fragment:
> 
> The way you slam your body into mine reminds me  
I'm alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling,  
and they're only a few steps behind you,


End file.
